mariofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Conker's Bad Fur Day
See my first archive. Pikmin Wikia I just need to tell you that there are many pages on pikmin.wikia.com that need to be deleted. Since you are an admin on that wikia, I figured you could delete these pages/images. You can find them here. --Thenewguy34 23:30, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Well... whatever. Wattz was enjoying us go at it, Blitz will probably be pissed, and MG probably will wonder what happened to it. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 22:34, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I understand. And yes, sig's great. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 22:39, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, probably need to archive it. ;D Well spotlight would've been nice, but we need less stub articles. -__- That's why I put that note there on the community messages. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 22:47, April 4, 2012 (UTC) What are you talking about? There's a problem at SmashWikia? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 22:50, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Lol Wiki War. Well, that's sucks. You never make someone a sysop and crat just because they tell you they have "big plans". Stupidest move you can ever possibly make being a crat yourself. You have to gain trust from them, which obviously that crat didn't do. Is the wiki doing good now? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 23:25, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I guess, but you must remember this is just a wiki. Of course, a wiki which took a lot of work to do. :) --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 23:34, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :I saw the massive deletion log and figured the blog out. :Lol, Piratehunter. He was admin and bureaucrat at Wikitroid (same as myself). Was a decent user until he went completely insane about a year ago and randomly blocked a user called ChozoBoy. Then he started calling everyone "autistic morons". He also had a "pi" incident... Eventually, somebody requested him to be permanently blocked. That person eventually became an admin on Wikitroid, but was involved in a coup to prevent this one user from becoming b'crat, to gain b'crat himself, and to merge Wikitroid and MetroidWiki. He was demoted and blocked for 120 years because of this. This is the stuff I have come to expect from Wikitroid. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:58, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::He never launched any attacks on Wikitroid because he actually cared about the site. However, he launched the pi attacks on Smash Wikia with the intent of overflowing Wikia's servers with data, causing it to crash. However, Wikitroid is hosted on Wikia, so he is a complete idiot. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 00:28, April 5, 2012 (UTC) No, not really. Honestly, wiki work is just a little side thing I do. I constantly am having to work and do school, and when I'm not doing that, I'm either sketching, recording music (and I have an iTunes album coming out on iTunes soon; link to a 1 minute preview of one of the songs on the album), or doing a film, acting, and/or directing. That's most of the reason why I'm not on here as often anymore. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 01:55, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Symbol Thingy Um..... how did you make the symbol for your wiki a little Super Mushroom? Mine is just the wikia logo. It looks like this: [ ] If it wasn't you who did that or you know who was able to make that happen, PLEASE let me know. I am the creator of my own wiki: The Bazzy Wiki PS: I do not know what SYSOP means. ☻ Unrooter 22:09, April 18, 2012 (UTC)Unrooter hello RE: Something not right I think Soda Duck is Disco Duck, a user that got along OK with SGS. SGS isn't exactly a troll, more of a powerhungry person who can't be trusted. However, to see for sure about sockpuppetry, we'd need SGS to log in and edit the wiki. (For checkuser) The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 04:12, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :Wait, the duck thing is probably a coincidence. However, I do know of an alternate account of SGS. TyphlosionBlaze1. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 04:15, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Shy Guys No, I didn't have an account two years ago...but the fact that he had so many edits and got blocked for 20 years for vandalism kinda bothers me... (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 14:45, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Gallery question Should gallery pages have the category of the article the gallery is of? For instance, Mario Kart: Super Circut/gallery having the category "Mario Kart: Super Circut? (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 22:20, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:Affiliates Sure, go ahead. RareWiki, I guess, but I'm not sure. But if it seems important and a good way to advertise the wiki, then go ahead. But YoshiWiki, totally. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 04:50, April 30, 2012 (UTC) A quick question who is in charge of DK wiki?Random yoshi 777 22:12, May 11, 2012 (UTC) i ment on wikiaRandom yoshi 777 23:10, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Chat I would like to talk to you on chat. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 15:49, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :It is something I wanted to discuss in private. Can I send you an email through ? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:22, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Check your email again. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 17:22, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Stopping By Hi!One question:How do you change blocks to "Egg Blocks"?I want to know it to do on MY wiki AK777 01:15, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Does not work MediaWiki:Blockuser does not work.How can you change a block to egg block? AK777 01:28, May 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Toad Circuit edit Actually, the number was originally added by Sweetie554. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 19:50, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello Conker's Bad Fur Day! I would like to let you know that I have joined the Yoshi Wiki, thanks to MassiveSodaDuck,Booswithhanger,RandomYoshi777 and Chipika123 if it's ok with you! They told me that you are the "Mr. Boss Man" around that wiki so I was just letting you know. I am enjoying the wiki so far and have already posted edits to some pages. SuperShyGuy1011 00:49, May 17, 2012 (UTC) SuperShyGuy1011 ;) Cool. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 20:34, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Question What wiki are you most active at? (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 18:59, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Dunno. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 19:22, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Rollback question How many edits does it take for me to become a rollback? I saw conversations from the past about vandalism and other things (some related to our rival wiki), and i'd like to look into becoming a rollback because I am on this wiki mostly every day. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 19:55, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Reply Yes, I am trying to make the wiki's articles better than the Super Mario WIki's. An example is the Snow Guy articles of both wikis; I managed to include more info into ours than the Super Mario Wiki's. Thanks! The work you put into the DK articles is amazing. They do look more advanced, after looking at the ones on Super Mario Wiki. Great job. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 20:13, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I've gotten mad at far too many wikis before. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 20:20, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I saw on talk page messages and other things. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 20:25, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I am BooMaster on NIWA, although I don't edit there much anymore. The "WebChat" I went there once, never went again for the same reason you said. P.S., there are a whole lot of wikis that harass me, although I don't listen to them anymore. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 20:31, June 3, 2012 (UTC) replies section 2 It says he's not registred. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 20:36, June 3, 2012 (UTC) tattling? What did he tattle about? (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 20:39, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Sockpuppetry Ok. I have sockpuppets (I dont use them anymore) that I used on other wikis, but nobody knows except for this soon-to-be-blocked underage guy. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 20:44, June 3, 2012 (UTC)